Uzumaki Yujo
, , |romaji=Uzumaki Yujo |english voice=Steve Blum |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |species=Amalgam of many Humans |gender=Male |blood type=O- |alignment=Chaotic Neutral |birthdate= March 6 |deceased state=Alive |classification=Sage, Sensor, Jinchūriki~Gyūki |tailed beast=Gyūki |age-part2=19 |height-part2=190 cm |weight-part2= 100 kg |academy age=7 |chunin age=9 |affiliations= Uzushiogakure |clan=Uzumaki clan, Yuki Clan, Uchiha Clan |shippuden=No |relationship = Arashi Riku~Father, |unique traits = How many of your friends have I eaten?, First living being to successfully sneeze with his eyes open. |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Ice Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Poison Release~Otogakure Variant |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Ice Release, Eight Gates, Sage Mode |Kekkei Tota= Dust Release |jutsu = |jutsu= Chakra Chains, Chakra Chains Barrier, Chakra Chains Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release, Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, Explosive Seal, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Four Symbols Seal, Uzumaki Sealing Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, , Kamui, , Genjutsu: Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Izanagi, Sharingan: Negative Confusion , Ephemeral, , Auditory Comprehension, Decapitating Airwaves, Extreme Decapitating Airwaves, Hell Shriek, Resonating Echo Drill, Sound Release: Absorption Technique, Sound Release: Echo Confusion, Sound Release: Hell's Ears, Sound Release: Rupture, Sound Release: Shout, Sound Release: Shriek, Sound Release: Sonar Sound Release: Ultimate Silence Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, Ice Release: Ice Dome, Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm, Ice Prison Technique, Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, Ice Release: One Horned White Whale, Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger, Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard, Freezing Presence Technique Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Incineration Technique, , Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission, Electromagnetic Tracker, Electromagnetic Room, Raijin's Rage, Chidori, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon Chidori Current , Grudge Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Water Replacement , Great Vacuum Cannon, Peacock Whirlwind, Peacock Whirlwind Formation, Rotating Ferocious Wind, Wind Cutter, Wind Return, Wind Release: Air Bullets, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Pressure Damage, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release Stream, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Vacuum Wave , Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique , Daytime Tiger, Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Evening Elephant, Night Guy, Morning Peacock, Sage Mode (Enjaku Kokka), Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Armor, Sage Art: Blinding Flash Eight Tails Chakra Mode, Shushin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka, Bunshin no Jutsu, Body Flame Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Telescope Technique, Edo Tensei, Hiraishin |tools= Standard Ninja Tools, Various Sealing Scrolls, Sealing Tag, Gunbai Masks, Shinigami Mask, Elder's Mask}} Background A Fathers' Decision Nineteen years ago, and in the early weeks of spring, an Uzumaki was born. With his father, the illustrious Arashi Riku, this boy was destined for greatness; that would be true, if Riku was going to raise him at all. Unfortunately for the boy, his father didn't deem himself fit for Fatherhood, and decided to abandon his first born son. But where to leave this child, who his very blood runs through, and what legacy to leave him? Riku very quickly decided somewhere in the Land of Fire. He wanted his son to be left a place safe from attack, and away from the chaos Konoha seemed to harbor, so the Fire Temple was chosen. Riku traveled from his home in Kumogakure, the first and final trip he'd take his son on. On the front steps of the Temple, Riku kissed his sons' forehead, and left an inscription for Tsukuyomi, leaving behind the secrets of Riku's life, his techniques and where to eventually find him. This seal only activating when his son came in contact with his brother, the eventual Tsuchikage. With a plan in place, Riku left to continue his work with a particular group The Temples' Young Prodigy The next morning, the Monks of the temple came across the Young Uzmaki, immediately taking, as if he was their own child. The nameless child grew quickly, learning humility, and the ways of the temple; Taking after his father he was an adept fighter at the age of 6, learning the Traditions, and Fighting styles of the Fire Temple, mastering them in no time at all. The nameless child was a year before he was to be named by the Temple leader, though to prove he was fit to deserve such an honor, he was going to be needed to be deemed worthy by the Goddess the Monks worshiped, Guan Yin. The Gifts of the Hermit Group With the young boys' coming of age where he met the requirements to be granted a name, a gift as they called it in the temple as many of monks there went nameless their entire lives. Woken from his sleep, the elders beckoned him to the hall of prayer. The Trials of Fire were before him, ready to be marked and scarred for the rest of his days, by the most sacred rituals these monks performed. The trials were brutal, leaving scars on this child's body, a regular occurrence for this this practice. The Uzumaki Clan After his time Appearance The Monk dons a particular style of robe, that was made by an elder of the Uzumaki clan, in the time of the First Great ninja war, with his beloved clan Symbol proudly worn on the back of his clothing. His dark brown hair does not compliment his deep seated love for his clan, as the red haired gene being recessive, he was not bestowed his clans' most notable feature. After assimilating a series of recently deceased Shinobi, his monk like appearance was deemed inappropriate by the gods that bound him. A new set of robes were then fashioned Personality Being born into Monkhood, he took on the very solemn, yet peaceful mannerisms of one, taking on a compassionate demeanor, and caring for most of everything, during his younger years. Though as he aged, and the flame was passed to him, to lead the Uzumaki clan, he grew cold, growing to hate the world, through jealousy of course. His clan was a dying one, the only prominent members surviving, were scattered across the Ninja world, his loneliness made him into a very stoic, hateful person, not wanting anything but the prosperity of his beloved Clan. Abilities Largely due to the fact that Yujo has assimilated the knowledge, and sometimes bodies of many prominent ninja, he has assembled a tremendous diversity in his fighting ability. Though, during his travels of the world, he gained the ability to represent nearly every villages signature techniques: Sound Release from Otogakure, Dust Release from Iwagakure, Ice Release from Yukigakure, and the list goes on. 'Ice Release' Boasting claims of being the most dominant member of the Yuki clan since it's creation, his mastery over the frost element is his pride and joy. Having the ability to manifest nearly anything of Ice, Yujo tends to taunt the Senju by using Ice release techniques, that act and look rather similar to the ones of Wood Release. Due to it’s lacks a necessity of hand seals, relying purely on physical movement or mental thought, Yujo holds an absolute control over his freezing energy at incredible speeds, basically as fast as one of his neural synapses. Yujo's rather cold personality, seems to have manifested itself with an cold aura that always surrounds his person. Passively, this aura stretches about 3 feet around Yujo, chilling the air down by roughly 30 degrees. When used offensively, Yujo can manipulate this aura, extending, and strengthening it's chill quite substantially. Once even, Yujo boasted to be able to create a second Ice Age with this technique, he was only half joking. Mangekyo Sharingan: Having unlocked this tremendous power due to his father implanting the memories of his own life, and eventual death into him when he met his Edo Tensei'd Father. Yujo gained mastery of the technique that were locked away inside of his eye, ironically gaining the same abilities as his father, Kamui. Yujo's right eye uses a short-range version of Kamui, which can only transport targets in close proximity to his person; physical contact with the target is seemingly required. However, this eye can utilize a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. By overlapping their entire body, he can completely conceal his presence and erase all traces of his chakra. This ability also allows the user to bypass even the strongest barrier ninjutsu. His left eye is able to utilize a long-range version of Kamui, which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified at will, and when the user concentrates on the target within, the space at the barrier's centre distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. The size of the barrier can be expanded at will, say it an opponent makes a move to escape this technique. Utilizing both eyes at once doubles the speed at which this technique can be used. Through both eyes, he can create two distortions at the same time and connect them. Category:Male